This invention relates to providing highly absorbent and retentive cellulose pulp and, in particular, providing such pulp for use in absorbent products such as sanitary napkins, catamenial tampons, diapers, dressings or the like which are used for absorbing body fluids.
Of course, it has been long known to utilize cellulose pulp for absorbing body fluids. Wood pump has been used for years in such products primarily because it is an inexpensive, readily available absorbent material. Such wood pulp is generally derived from soft wood trees such as southern pine and the like and is commercially treated in chemical pulping processes such as the kraft or sulfite processes during which the trunks and branches of trees are reduced to wood pulp fibers and non-fibrous substances such as gums, resins and lignin are chemically removed. The resulting wood pulp is sometimes bleached and then formed into board for subsequent disassociation into pulp fluff to be used in the aforementioned products.
It is also known that, in the commercial wet laid paper making process, pulp fibers may be mechanically treated, generally in a process step known in the art as beating, to generate some free microfibrils on the very outer layer of the pulp fibers. During the drying step, in such wet laid paper making processes, these freed microfibrils form hydrogen bonds with adjacent fibers and add, to a degree, to the stability of the finished paper sheet. Such beating operation, however, is not known to be employed in the art of producing pulp board for ultimately providing pulp fluff for absorbent products in that excessive hydrogen bonding is considered to be an adverse factor adding to the difficulty in grinding the pulp board into pulp fluff.
While, in the main, pulp fluff derived from the conventional process steps has been successfully employed in body fluid absorbent products, the art has increasingly sought to improve the absorption capacity and fluid retention properties of wood pulp. Many suggestions have already been put forth, generally directed toward chemical modifications of the cellulose polymer of which the wood pulp fibers are composed. While these efforts have met with some success, it can be generally stated that the resulting products are substantially more expensive than native wood pulp and suffer from some peculiar drawbacks such as brittleness, or slow wicking rates.
Accordingly, there is a need for a relatively inexpensive, simple process for treating native cellulose fibers to increase their absorption capacity and fluid retention properties.